


Starshine (an actor Klance au)

by TrashPidgeon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lesbian Pidge (Voltron), M/M, Memes, Minor Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Musical References, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Sibling, Sleepovers, They are all huge nerds, Truth or Dare, they are all idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPidgeon/pseuds/TrashPidgeon
Summary: Keith is a grumpy barista with a famous brother and a talent for acting Lance is a famous actor, who's a bit of a flirt, on a tv show that Keith is a fan of What happens when their paths collide?





	1. Chapter 1

Lance’s Pov  
I was walking down the streets, lucky to not being recognized, or else I’d have a ton of fans surrounding me. Heading to my local Starbucks for my daily coffee, and luckily nobody but me knows about it or I wouldn't have any time to myself. I walked through the door into the busy coffee shop that was bustling with people since it was early morning. There was this cute barista with a mullet that caught my attention. He didn't seem to enjoy his job, but he was cute. 

I waited in the long line until I finally got to the front. I hadn't seen the barista before, but he must’ve known me because everyone watched Tales of the Bitten. Currently the only reason I wasn't being mobbed is the fact that I had on sunglasses and a scarf that covered most of my lower face. I turned on my signature Lancey-Lance charm and said   
“Hi, the name’s Lance.” But I was confused when he didn't swoon and just said, “Hello sir what would you like to order.” Then I knew my charm must not be working so I cranked it up.

“Hello, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart.” Then he barely even blinked and just said “Sir can you stop flirting with me and just order.” The barista looked the exact opposite of infatuated. Instead, he looked irritated. So, I made finger guns and started to flirt. But then he slammed my hand onto the counter and said “Sir, can you please just order.” He removed his hands. I said “Okay, I’d like a vanilla bean creme frappuccino.” H

“Will that be it sir?” he asked. “Yep.” I said confidently. He wrote my name on the cup and I went over to counter, waiting for my drink. Once I got my drink, I sat down at the table. But the one thing I couldn't get out of my head was that barista with the mullet™. 

Keith’s Pov  
I went on with my shift as the day passed. Saying “Hi” and “What do you want to order?” That all passed in a blur, except for that one customer that flirted with me. He must’ve immediately expected me to swoon over him. I mean, he was handsome, but still most people wouldn't keep flirting with a person to the point of irritation. I think he looked familiar, but I just shook off that feeling and gathered up my stuff in the back, as I was getting ready to head out. My manager, Varkon, came over to me.

“Why did you slam a customer’s fingers against the counter?” He seemed irritated and I didn't exactly mind, considering that that guy was always a jerk. I sighed. “Well the customer was unnecessarily flirting with me and he was holding up the line, so I suspect he would've kept flirting with me and holding up the line if I didn't do something to stop him.” Varkon looked mad and he said “Well then just pretend to swoon over him instead of smashing his fingers in. You're lucky he bought something or you’d be fired. I’ll let you off with a warning this time.” Varkon sighed as he walked off to his office. I continued packing up my backpack. Once I was done packing my backpack with all my stuff, I headed out to the parking lot. I hopped onto my bright red bike, though I prefer to call it Red. Anyway, I put on my helmet. I thought I’d be okay without it, but Shiro insisted I wear it. 

I started on my way back to my apartment. The couple blocks between me and my apartment are always familiar. With the busy streets and the occasional graffiti, to that one light pole that has a missing sign for a cat named Fluffles. I got to my red brick apartment building as some lady in front of me is scrambling to find her keys. I looked on the ground in front of me and saw her keys lying there, so I took them off the ground and gave her the keys. 

“Thank you young man.” the lady said before heading into the building and catching the elevator up to the 7th floor, where my apartment was located. I got out my keys as I got to apartment 64 and unlocked my apartment before shutting the door. I was hanging up my coat when I heard the noise of lasers coming from the other room. I recognized it as my roommate, Pidge, playing video games in the living room. I went into the living room and saw Pidge in an intense battle with aliens, well, computer aliens, so being the nice person I am I snuck up behind her.  
“Boo!” I yelled. Unfortunately, that backfired on me, as she didn't lose focus but instead she took one hand off her controller and punched me in the stomach, before going back to her game without losing focus. Her punch to the stomach ended with me splayed on the floor. She paused her game before saying “How was your shift?” I laughed and said “You should've asked me that before punching me in the stomach.” 

“But that wouldn't be as fun.” she said. I laughed and said “Well, if you really want to know, there was this weird customer that attempted to flirt with me.” “Was he attractive?” she asked. I laughed and said “Don't you like girls?” She said “Yeah but can't a girl be curious about her friend’s love life.” “Well yeah he was attractive but I shut him down real quick.” I said. Pidge sighed “What did you do this time.” I knew Pidge had always been fed up with me pushing any potential love interest away, but I’ve always done that and I'm not changing anytime soon. “I slammed his fingers against the counter.” I said. 

“Why?” she asked. “He was very annoying and holding up the line.” I said, recalling the moment. I paused and then I said “Well let's change the subject. Have there been any updates about Tales of the Bitten?” She sighed and was probably fed up with my antics. Then something came to her mind and she said “Keith, guess what I found today?” Pidge looked ready to burst. “What?” I questioned. “They're holding auditions to be on the show!” she yelled excitedly. It took me a moment to process the news, but I said “Are you serious!” “Yes!” she screeched. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a flyer and handed it to me. 

The flyer said “Actors wanted for Tales of the Bitten.” Then an address, email, and phone number on the bottom. Now you may not know what Tales of the Bitten is, but it's one of my favorite TV shows and it's this action show about a vampire that I love. Season 2 is going to be premiering soon and It's been a dream of mine to act on it. Then Pidge said “You should try out.” “No there's probably way better people trying out and I'm a terrible actor.” I said, being self-deprecating. 

“No you're one of the best actors I know plus you're brother is Shiro.” she exclaimed. My brother is Shiro, he's a famous actor that has been in so many tv shows and movies that I can't keep track anymore. But then I took a moment to consider it and said “Okay I’ll do it.” After that both of us played a couple more levels of Alien invaders, I went over to the phone and called the number on the flyer.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance's Pov  
The rest of my day was relatively quiet, considering we hadn't started filming for the new season quite yet. During the filming of season 1 I had been really busy. The antics of Liam Haley had kept me so busy that I barely had any time for myself. Luckily, I actually had a lot of fun on the set of Tales of the Bitten and the rest of the cast and people on set are a lot of fun. So I headed back to my apartment and you would assume I hate walking but it gives me a chance to clear my head. Once I got to my apartment I walked into the lobby and used the elevator up to the tenth floor and realized I left my keys inside. I rang the doorbell and hoped that Hunk was home, luckily he was and he opened the door and said “Lance did you forget your keys again?” 

“Yes. But at least I rang the doorbell.” I sighed out. He sighed. “Yeah, instead of trying to break through the door and dislocating your shoulder... like last time.” he said. I chuckled as I headed inside the apartment and sat down in front of the TV. Then Hunk asked “What were you doing today, buddy?” I chuckled “Well… I haven't done much. I mean I took a walk and got myself a coffee. Oh, speaking of coffee, there was this crazy barista with a mullet that slammed my fingers against the counter.” I said. Hunk sighed again. “Lance, what did you do?” I chuckled. “Why would you think I did anything?” Hunk rolled his eyes. “Because you tend to be the one responsible when people smash your fingers into things.” I just laughed. “Fine, I give in. I may have flirted with him and I expected him to go for it. But then the crazy barista slammed my fingers into the counter!” I yelled, showing him my fingers. Hunk sighed for the third time today. “One, can you stop assuming that everyone’s gonna fall for you? And two, was he attractive?” He asked nervously. I said “Yeah, he was attractive, but also a crazy jerk who slammed my fingers into the counter!” I got a little heated and ended up slamming my fingers into the coffee table. “OW!” I yelped and looked down. My fingers were bleeding. “I’m gonna go bandage this.” Hunk nodded as he went back to watching the Harry Potter movie marathon. I went to the kitchen and attempted to find the bandages in one of the drawers and then I finally found them in the drawer beneath the sink so I carefully wrapped my fingers in the bandages. Once my fingers were nice and wrapped I noticed that Hunk had brought in the mail so I went over to the stack of mail and sorted through it. Most of it was junk or the skin-care magazine I was subscribed to. Then I saw two large orange envelopes with one addressed to me and the other to Hunk. I looked at who they were from and it said that they were from the studio we worked at. I suddenly burst with excitement at what this might mean so I scrambled into the other room screaming “Hunk!” He screams back “What!” Then I come up to him and shove the envelopes in his face “Look what we got!” He said “Can you back them up from my face so I can tell what they are?’ I said “Sure.” Then I backed the envelopes out of his face and said “Look at who the envelopes are from.” It took a second but then he said “Wait, are you finally getting the script?” I said “Maybe.” He grabbed his envelope out of my hands and immediately opened it. Hunk looked at the letter and read it out loud “Dear Hunk Garrett, We know what the plot of the two part premiere will be and we are making the final additions to the script so we are in need of your design skills.” The rest of the letter was a list of creatures and sets he, and the rest of the design team, would need to model for season two. I don’t know what they are since the letter said not to show me. Then Hunk said “Then if the script is undergoing major changes then what does your letter say?” I shrugged and opened the letter which said “Dear Lance Mcclain the script for the premiere episode is still undergoing changes but we would like to inform you that auditions are being held to introduce a character on Tales of the Bitten on June 12th and Coran would like you to report to the studio to help judge auditions.” I looked up from the letter to see Hunk reading the letter over my shoulder and he said “So the auditions are in a week?” I nodded “Well then there’s not much time till we get back to work!” I gave Hunk a high five as we were both really excited to get back to work since it had been a boring couple of months.

Keith’s Pov  
I dialed the number and the phone rang for about a minute until I heard a man with a Swedish accent answer and he said “Yoohoo this is Sven. I am the secretary of Voltron studios. What would you like to speak with me about today?” I took a deep breath and tried not to laugh at the man’s thick Swedish accent and said “Yeah I would like to speak with you about the audition for the character on Tales of the Bitten.” I heard a bit of shuffling on the other end and then he came back and said “Ah yes if you want the paperwork and script you can head down to Voltron studios between the hours of noon and four within the next several days. Goodbye.” Sven hung up the phone and I went into the other room and asked “Hey Pidge do you wanna go down to the studio with me tomorrow so I can pick up the stuff for the audition?” She was really focused on the level of the video game she was playing but she said “Sure.” I knew I wouldn’t get to her while she was so focused so I headed over to my room and sat down on my bed. The day had been a tiring but exciting one so I grabbed the remote off my nightstand and turned on the TV. I realized I had left it on the news from this morning so I went over to my DVR and looked through it and found the recorded season one of Tales of the Bitten and started from episode one. I had always liked the show from the start. I didn’t even find it on purpose. One day I was watching something on the TV and I was bored then the first episode of Tales of the Bitten came on and I was instantly charmed by the high action fantasy of it. Tales of the Bitten is about Liam Haley who is a new vampire that was recently was turned by a vampire named Tessa, technically she turned him because she saved his life from being drained by another vampire and the only way to save him was to turn him, and the first couple episodes are about him navigating the vampire world but then he accidently opens up a portal to the monster realm and they keep coming after him but neither him nor Tessa know why, we learn later that he was related to a really powerful vampire. They go throughout the season with Liam trying to navigate the vampire world, and failing. While he also tries to defeat the monsters and seals them in their own realm. It ends with him sealing the monsters while accidently sealing Tessa in the realm and him trying to find help. I absolutely love this show and I’m hoping I get cast. As the season goes on I slowly fall asleep to the sound of Liam fighting monsters. I wake up the next morning and went over to make some coffee in the machine and try to wake myself up. As the coffee machine slowly functions I look over to find Pidge passed out over her video game and the game screen saying “game over.” I sipped my coffee as I tried to shake her awake and I screamed “Wake up!” she woke up with a start and spilled my coffee all over my shirt before screaming “NO Zombies!” She looked around as I was attempting to clean off my shirt stain and she said “Oh sorry Keith but that should remind you not to wake me up till noon.” I chuckled as I used the napkins on my only nice shirt and said “In about an hour we need to head out to grab the paperwork and such for my audition so if you want to come you better get ready.” She straightened her glasses “Yeah, I will.” She marched off to her room and I sat down to try and get the stain off my shirt. I knew I was given the day off so that was perfect for my purposes of getting the stuff for my audition. Then a little while later Pidge came out in her green hoodie and jeans and said “Okay let’s go.” She was also holding a large poster and I didn’t question her because you never know if the cast is gonna be on set and if you could get any of their signatures. We walked out of the building and chose to walk a couple of blocks, considering Voltron studios is so close, and then we finally got there. The place seemed like a dream as we headed up to the front desk and found a man who looked really similar to Shiro but he had a Swedish accent and he said “Hello my name’s Sven how may I help you?” I looked behind me to see Pidge trying to contain her laughter and I said “Hello I’m the one that called you about the audition papers.” He said “Oh yeah I remember you just let me go grab them.” As he went off to go grab them I looked back to see Pidge talking to the actress that plays Tessa and she was getting her poster signed. I was a little jealous but I had to stay here and get the papers. Then Sven came back and handed me a small stack of papers and said “Okay here it is your audition time will be four pm so don’t miss it.” I took the stack of papers and headed back to Pidge who was just finished talking to Tessa and I said “You’re lucky.” I playfully jabbed her with my elbow as she said “Hey you might get to be in the show so you’re the lucky one here.” For the rest of the ride home she talked about her encounter with the actress, whose name was Allura, and then once we got home I sat down and started filling everything out.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance’s Pov  
I was pretty excited that we were gonna start filming season two soon because without filming I didn’t have much to do besides sit back and listen to Dear Evan Hansen. You might question why I don’t hang out with my friends much but Hunk actually has a day job that he does when not working on the show. While Allura is constantly busy because she’s a lot more famous than me and this is one of my first good roles. I mean I’ve been background characters in different TV shows and I’ve done some commercial roles but this is my first real starring role and the show is pretty popular as well. I mean I’ve looked at our show’s tumblr and it’s weird seeing yourself drawn shirtless but it’s kinda cool seeing your shows fanbase be so active. I looked outside the window and realized it was getting late so I changed into my pajamas and I layed down on my bed before looking through my DVR to find something to watch and saw that I recorded les miserables the other day so I turned it on and I slowly fell asleep to sounds of my tears and Eddie Redmayne singing. I woke up to Disney XD playing on the TV as my recording of Les miserables had ended. I wanted to finish up the movie this morning so I turned on the movie and rewinded it to where I was and continued watching. I was finishing it up and blowing my nose while tears streamed from my eyes and then Hunk came into the room and said “You’re watching Les miserables again.” I nodded as the credits rolled and then a idea popped into my head and I said “Hey Hunk do you wanna hang out today?” He looked disappointed but he said “I’m sorry but they called my down to the studio today to help with the modeling of the monsters. Maybe another day.” I was disappointed but I said “Okay, maybe another day.” Hunk walked out of the room and I heard the door slam as he walked out of the apartment. I was a little disappointed that Hunk couldn’t hang out. So I grabbed my phone and called Allura. The phone rang for a minute until I Allura picked up and said “Hi Lance.” and I said “Good morning beautiful,” I could feel her eye rolling as I continued “So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?” She responded “I can’t do it today Lance. Currently I’m on a busy schedule considering I have to do some promotional stuff for Tales of the Bitten and that pretty much takes up my day. Maybe another day.” I said “Okay, maybe another day.” Allura hung up and the only sounds in my apartment were the sounds of the TV in the background of my thoughts.  
Keith’s Pov  
It took me around thirty minutes to fill out those forms and most of those questions were simple like my name and previous acting experience. I had some experience acting like community theater and such. I mean I had been the lead in quite a few musicals but anyway Pidge is really exaggerating about my acting skill considering I’m extremely socially awkward. Though I do better on the stage my emotions are a little hard to control. Plus Pidge definitely has some bias considering I’ve known her family for years and Shiro’s a good friend of her brother. Anyway I look over the script they sent me and see that for the audition for the minor character I would be performing a scene, with a partner, from last season and I see that this will be a fun scene to do because this scene was when Tessa and Liam first met, and I’m gonna play Tessa. When they first meet it’s the time after she bit him and he passed out so she dragged him into his room and this scene is the next morning when she confronts him in his bedroom and it’s absolutely hilarious. I knew I was gonna need a partner to practice this one so I said “Pidge! Can you help me practice?” She looked up from her video game and said “Sure.” In fact she loved this show more than I do so she was excited to help me out. She came over to the dinner table and I handed her a copy of the script and said “Okay you’ll be playing Liam.” She laughed “So you’ll be playing Tessa?” I said “Well that’s what they said for the audition.” I took a deep breath and continued “Well let us start.” We ended up practicing for several hours with quite a bit of progress on memorizing the lines and improving and Pidge is a pretty good actor and gave me some good advice then we took a quick break for snacks. I sat down and grabbed a bag of chips and started eating them while thinking about how I can improve my performance. I need to be a bit more playful but that’s gonna be tricky. While I am hot headed I need to be a bit angrier and I can be but I don’t have enough fuel to feed it. Anyway these thoughts and others consume my brain as I’m eating the bag of chips. Then I hear my cell phone ring and put down my bag of chips and I pick up my cellphone and see that it’s Shiro. I press accept and say “Hello Shiro.” He said “Hi Keith how are you doing?” I said “Good I’m getting ready for an audition.” Shiro sounded surprised “So what kind of audition?” I now regret telling him about it but I said “I’m auditioning for a minor character on Tales of the bitten.” I heard him gasp on the other end “That’s great Keith and considering you like that show that would be perfect. Maybe I could come over and help you?” I silently groaned since I knew that if I denied he would only be more persistent and if I accepted his help he’d go a little bit overboard. I sighed “Shiro you know how I don’t like you to meddle.” He sighed “Well at least let me help you with this.” I said “Shiro you can send me some notes but no coming over. Now you can tell me how you’re doing.” Shiro said “Well I’m doing fine and so is Adam. We just moved in to the new house and the press is having a field day with Adam.” I laughed “So they finally found out. That’s why I’ve been finding press on my doorstep asking about my reaction.” He laughed “Well I’m sorry if they’ve been bugging you but that’s the price of being in the spotlight. But anyway you were right about telling the press sooner considering that they accidentally found out about the wedding through Matt.” I sighed “Well at least now they know about it. So how was the reaction to all this?” He laughed “Well mostly positive with a few haters and disappointed fangirls thrown into the mix.” I laughed “Well I gotta go.” Shiro said “Bye.” He hung up the phone which left the room pretty silent besides the sound of Pidge playing her video game in the other room.


	4. Chapter 4

Lance’s POV  
I knew that she would be too busy but that she was kind of stung and I knew about being stung considering she had been rejecting my flirtations since I first met her. Now that I know her better I have extreme respect for her though that doesn’t mean I can’t flirt with her once and a while. Anyway, I went over to the table and inside the envelope I found more instructions on the audition side of things for the new cast member and apparently I’d be performing as my character with them playing as Tessa in one of the early season one scenes. I was intrigued what people would do with Allura’s part and while I knew the scene by heart it has been a while since I had acted out the scene so I went over and worked on it. The week flew by fast with me working on the scene and watching musicals while Allura and Hunk were working and I was a little bored but reliving season one through practice kept me busy and since I love what I’m doing it’s pretty fun. I went on my early jog, like usual, and the sun was rising in the sky I looked at the pretty sunrise as I headed back into the apartment. I saw Hunk passed out on the couch with his laptop on his lap. I was laughing at how tired he was and realized that it was the day of the auditions. I was excited as I went into my room and changed clothes before heading out to see Hunk drinking coffee and eating some eggs. I could see the rings under his eyes from working so hard this week. I went up to him and said “Hey man are you excited for audition day?” He laughed “Yeah man I’m coming down to watch I mean everyone’s excited to see what they’re gonna do. Plus I’m excited to see you and someone else do that scene.” I said “Well the auditions start in about two hours so we better get moving.” Hunk, who was still in his pajamas, finished eating his eggs and put the plate in the dishwasher before heading back to his room to get changed. I knew that I couldn’t go in my running outfit so I went into my room and changed into my casual clothes, which included sunglasses and a scarf so I wouldn’t get mobbed outside the studio, and headed to the front door. Hunk was waiting at the front door, with his laptop and the rest of his gear in hand, and he said “Okay buddy let’s head to the studio. We walked down the hallway before pressing the up button on the elevator it was taking a while and I was confused why it was taking so long and then the elevator opened up and two teenage girls and their family came spilling out of the elevator with several boxes flying across the door. I was a rattled by this as I went spilling across the floor with the several boxes of what looked like clothing. I attempted to get up when one of the teenage girls offered me her hand and said “Sorry.” She had black hair that was pulled up in a ponytail and was wearing a shirt from Tales of the Bitten. I immediately knew that I was in trouble if this girl was a fan. Then she looked up at my face and since the tumble knocked off my sunglasses and scarf I could tell that she almost instantly recognized. She let out a loud squeal and said “Look Karina it’s Lance!” I looked over to see a girl with brown hair in a Pixie cut and wearing a camo hoodie. Her eyes lit up at the sight of me and she said “Hi I’m Karina and this is my sister Elena,” She gestured to the other girl and continued “We’re big fans of your show and were wondering if we could get an autograph.” The girls were hopeful and I said “Sure, what do you want me to sign?” Karina went over to one of the turned over boxes and opened it up and grabbed a T-shirt that was from my show and handed it to me. Luckily I had a sharpie and so I signed “Lance” on the shirt and said “There you go.” Then Elena asked “Do you live here?” I sighed “Yes,” I saw their eyes light up and I continued “but can you please not tell anyone?” They nodded as I helped them with their stuff and Karina said “We’re moving in across the way.” They grabbed their stuff and said bye as me and Hunk walked into the elevator and he pressed the lobby button and he said “Well that’s gonna be interesting considering that they now know where you live.” I laughed “Hey put some faith in the girls.” I elbowed him as the doors opened to the lobby of our building and we headed out the door. Once we got out I saw a large moving truck and assumed that those girls are moving in based on the boxes they were carrying. We walked beside the building and found our car. I hopped on the passenger’s side and Hunk hopped on the driver’s side. Hunk put the keys in the slot as we head onto the busy street ahead of us. I turned on the radio and some country song came on and unfortunately I hated country but Hunk liked it so I left it on for him. After around thirty minutes of suffering through the country music we were finally at Voltron studios. We rolled up to the security guard station and Hunk showed our id’s to the security guard, Zethrid, and she nodded as she was raising the little gate and we were allowed to head inside the studio. Voltron studios was packed to the brim with people preparing for the day. As we parked I saw Bob, the host of a game show that filmed here, and Bi-Bo-Bi, his co host who was also Bob’s boyfriend, heading inside their studio. I waved to them as they waved back before they headed into their studio. Hunk and I were walking into our studio as Coran, our director, came out of the studio and said “Lance, my boy I’m excited to have you back on set for the filming of season two! So I hope you’ve been having a fun two months off.” I said “Yeah I have but I’m excited to get back to work.” Coran lead me inside as he was babbling about his break and I waved bye to Hunk as he went over to his station and I was lead to the audition stage.  
Keith’s POV  
I was excited for the audition but first I’d need to put in the work so that’s what I did. I was pretty preoccupied for the rest of the week but had fun practicing. I mostly practiced with Pidge and then we took breaks in between. The best part of it all was when we watched Be more Chill during one of those breaks and we both played certain parts. The worst part is when Shiro sent 25 pages of suggestions for acting and while most of them were useful. Some of them were not needed and otherwise I had a pretty good week. I mean we had some fun at a local science museum. Plus, at the museum, we met this family with two teenage girls that were really nice and now Pidge is tutoring them in science, basically they were doing their homework there and she ended up helping them so when their parents came back they offered to pay for her to tutor them and Pidge accepted. They were also pretty big fans of Tales of the Bitten so that’s good. Anyway it was the morning of the audition and I was going over my lines one more time to make sure I had them all down and I was really nervous at the prospect of auditioning but I was keeping my cool and then Pidge came out of her room and said “Keith, relax you’ll do fine.” She was already dressed and ate part of a muffin that I gave her and said “Let’s get going Keith.” We walked out the door and headed down the elevator before heading out to pidge’s small green car. I hopped in the passenger’s side and she hopped in the driver’s side as we headed down the crowded street I was focused on the script in my hands. I already knew the script by heart and Pidge says that I pretty much got Tessa’s part down but I was still really nervous and continued going over the lines. By the time I was done going over the script we were at the front of the studio, the visitors entrance, and headed in to see Sven checking in several others for the audition. I looked at the long line in front of us and I knew that it would be awhile before they got to me and we were put on set. So in the meantime I stood in line and played on my phone as the line kept moving on till we got to the front of the line. I handed the papers to Sven and he ushered me into the next room. I saw the room was crowded to the brim as we were sitting in front of the set for Tales of the Bitten.


	5. Chapter 5

Lance’s POV  
I was sitting to the side of the set and observing the crowds of people that were coming to audition. No one really stood out to me but I was fine with that since they’d just be a minor character. Then I saw a mullet I blinked and then they disappeared. I was really confused and a bit worried. But I kept on sipping my starbucks that Hunk had stopped to get me until I heard Coran come up on the set and he said “Hello Ladies and Gentlemen I’m gonna call you up one by one to audition with Liam himself in the scene you’ve been preparing for these last few weeks.” I took a breath and walked out onto the set as I smiled and waved to the crowd. Everyone seemed excited to work with me as cheers rippled through the clouds. Coran quieted them and said “Okay first one up is Plaxum.” The girl was extremely excited and so she scrambled onto the set as Coran put her in her starting position and I headed to the bed on the other side of the small room set. It had been a while since I had done this scene so I pretended that I was asleep until Coran said “Action!” I pretended to wake up with a start as I scrambled to the back of the bed and said “Who are you?” I looked up at Plaxum attempting to emerge herself into Tessa’s part she wasn’t doing the best job and shakily said “Your lifesaver.” The rest of her audition went through pretty uneventfully and most of the auditions went by in a blur. They were all okay with only a few bad ones in between and once a boy fainted on the set, he was quickly taken to the nurse, anyway I knew that this was only for a minor character anyway so I just went through all the auditions and then Coran called out “Next audition, Keith.” Then a man with a mullet came up on the set and I immediately knew it was the barista with the mullet that I had encountered the other day.  
Keith’s POV  
I didn’t pay much attention to the people who were auditioning but the actor who played Liam was doing good and it’s kind of hard to recognize him without the costume and the makeup. Though he did look familiar, and attractive, I shrugged it off and continued to play with my phone until the director said “Next audition, Keith.” and I realized it was me. My nerves were out of whack and I slowly headed up to the set. Once I got up there I went over to the director and he said “Okay, Keith my boy I’m gonna put you over here and when I say action Lance is gonna start the scene.” I am startled by the name because it sounds familiar but I brushed it off and nodded as he put me in my starting position by the fake window and I took a deep breath as the director said “Action!” I looked at Lance and realized that it was the crazy customer that came in the other day. This shook me a bit but I kept going as he said “Who are you!” I said “Your lifesaver.” I tried to act somewhat carefree as I tapped my toes from left to right and it was getting harder as he said “How! What happened? All I remember was being attacked by a shadow then black.” I walked towards him and said “Well it was a vampire that attacked you and was about to kill you but I scared him off but you were almost dead so I turned you and then brought you back to your house.” He paused for a second, taking in the information, then he said “What! That's not possible. You're lying vampires don't exist and this is just a dream,” He clutched his head “Yeah this is just a dream and I’ll wake up soon.” He pinched his arm “Ow!” Then he slammed his head into the wall and I walked over to him sprawled out on the ground with arms crossed and said “So now do you believe me?” He said “Yeah but you better give me some good answers!” I giggled “Calm down and be grateful you little.” Then Coran yelled “Cut!”


	6. Chapter 6

Lance's POV  
I was sprawled out on the floor as the scene finished up and I was breathless as the next person came up to the set and I reset it all. The rest of the auditions came and went without incident but none of them left me feeling like his did with Keith. Maybe that's because I got the feeling that if I stepped out of line that he would run me over but he did great as Tessa. Then after we finished auditions and cleared out everyone I still felt the chill of his performance. I sat down at the staff table as we were about to discuss who gets the role. The table had several people around it including me, Allura, Coran, Haggar, and Hunk. They invited Hunk because they thought he would be a good job and Haggar was here because of some of the stuff that Coran did last season and so they sent down someone to “check in on our activities” which basically means to control what we do here. Everyone sat down and Coran said “Well I think there’s a clear\ winner. That would be Keith.” Almost everyone around the table nodded and I didn’t because while he was good I also didn’t want to get my butt kicked by him again. Then Haggar said “Why would we choose a boy with no experience! I mean if I take a look at his resume,” she took his papers off the table “It says that he’s done school musicals and community and college theater productions and some commercials.” Coran countered “Didn’t you see the boy’s talent and his connection with Lance would help immensely. Plus if he was apart of it I was thinking that we may make this part a bit bigger considering several factors. But first let us go over the other options.” We went over all the people that we thought might be the most suitable and it got down to Kolivan and Keith. Then Coran said “Okay I think we can bring it down to a vote between Keith and Lotor.” Hunk, Coran, and Allura voted for Keith and Haggar plus two of the staff voted for Lotor and it came down to me. Now while I would love for Keith not kick my but I also believe he would be better than Kolivan so I raised my hand for Keith. Then Coran said “Well that takes care of that. Now can someone email Keith and can someone come with me to help make the necessary changes for Keith’s part.” He sent the rest of us home for the day and me and Hunk headed home.  
Keith’s POV  
I sat at home as Pidge was pouring some sodas for us to “celebrate” even though I think I did terrible. But Pidge said I did great so I’ll just go on with her celebration. We sat on the couch for the rest of the night and watched Steven Universe. We sang along to the theme as the night went on and I slowly fell asleep on the couch. The next morning I woke up to the screeching of my alarm clock in my room. I got off the couch and saw that Pidge was sleeping on the floor with the blanket covering most of her. I laughed as I headed to my room and shut off my alarm then I went to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. I was midway into making some coffee when Pidge woke up and walked over to me before saying “What time is it?” I responded “It’s around ten.” She rubbed her eyes and tried to wake up as I finished up the coffee and poured it into several mugs an said “Here’s some coffee for both of us.” She took her green mug off the counter and sat in front of the TV before turning on Phineas and Ferb and jamming along to the theme song. I chuckled as I grabbed my mug and walked over before saying “So your watching a kid’s show?” She turned over to me and yelled “PHINEAS AND FERB IS ART!” This started an argument about how we also watch Steven Universe and this was most of the rest of the morning, besides having a Phineas and Ferb marathon. Around two in the afternoon, after having Chipotle for lunch, I looked at my phone and noticed I had a couple of email notifications. I looked through them and one said that it was from Voltron Studios. I immediately opened it and it said “Congratulations you got the role!” Afterwards it gave me details and when the first practice would be. I sat there in shocked silence until Pidge came over to me and looked at my phone. Then I heard a squeal behind me as Pidge said “I KNEW IT!” I could hear her jumping around until she said “Okay what do you want to do to celebrate?” I said “AVPM marathon.” She nodded as she set up her laptop and we started watching it. I put the thought of the show out of my mind because while I was excited at the prospect to work on the show I also was nervous and it didn't feel right I mean why would they choose me I mean it only felt like I was gonna be used since Shiro was my brother. Anyway it all left my mind as we were singing along to Harry and his friends as they went back to Hogwarts. I knew I would have to deal with it eventually but for now I just put it out of my mind. It was around eleven when we finished up the last one and were crying I then said “Okay let’s go to sleep.” She nodded as she closed the laptop and we both headed back to our rooms before heading to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Lance’s POV   
I spent the rest of the day lazing around with Hunk as I thought about the possible side effects of having Keith on the show. Plus originally it was just supposed to be an extremely minor roll but now he might be my co-star. I knew that I had plenty to worry about but I just payed attention to John Mulaney teaching us Street Smarts. I was laughing really hard when I heard the doorbell ring and I went up to the door and opened it and when I did I saw Allura at the door and she said “Hi Lance. May I come in?” I nodded and realized how messy the apartment was and how I really needed to clean up but I invited her in and said “So what did you think about Keith?” She said “I thought that while he did mimic me in a way but he brought something to the table. Plus I saw your face when you saw him. Have you met him before?” I sighed “Well he was this barista that I tried to flirt with and he shut me down real quick by slamming my fingers into the counter and that barista was Keith. I’d recognize that mullet anywhere.” Then I looked over to see Allura bent over laughing “So you’re scared of him?” I nodded “Well he’s scary! Plus did you see his face when he bent over me.” A chill went down my spine considering what would’ve happened if he continued with that scene, considering that I get punched into a wall, I looked over at Allura who said “Well he was acting and I bet some of his rage fueled it but I think he’ll be just fine. Plus did you know that Shiro is his brother.” I was shocked at the news and said “WHAT!” Allura nodded “Yeah I know!” She started to blabber on as I went into the living room and said “HUNK DID YOU KNOW THAT SHIRO HAD A BROTHER!” He nodded “Yeah I mean his brother has been a part of couple of articles about him. I didn’t know his brother was Keith until I heard you two in the kitchen.” Allura peaked out of the doorframe and said “You know that rehearsal is gonna start in two days once Coran has the writers finished with the script changes.” I nodded “Hey do you wanna eat dinner and watch John Mulaney with us?” She nodded and said “Yes!” She sat down on the couch and took a slice of pizza before Hunk unpaused the screen and we continued with the show. Around half way through I asked “Hey Allura how did that date go with my sister.” She groaned “Well we made some good conversation but she ended up walking off with this other girl named Axca and I think I lost her.” I laughed as she described her failed date with Veronica “Well was she drunk?” Allura said “By then I do believe she was drunk.” We laughed off her love life for a while until she went home and I went to sleep.  
Keith’s POV  
I woke up to remember the fact that I was supposed to go back to work tomorrow so I groaned as I got dressed and headed into the living room to see Pidge passed out on the couch and to see that she had stayed up late watching marvel movies. I laughed as I grabbed myself a muffin and headed out the door. I hopped onto red and headed onto the busy streets. Once I got to the Starbucks I went into the back room and changed into my uniform. I went out and saw that I was stationed at the registers and so I stood there and took orders and made their coffee while Varkon took close watch of me from behind his register and was probably trying to find a reason to fire me. I looked in front of me and saw a man in a orange shirt and I asked “Hello sir welcome to Starbucks what would you like to drink today.” He looked at me and he seemed shocked to see me. Then he leaned over to his friend and whispered something that I couldn't quite hear and he turned back to me and said “So are you the one that got the part the other day?” I nodded “Yeah, Do you work there?” He said “Yes, me and my friend here work on set and I am excited to work with you. By the way my name is James.” He leaned out his hand for me to shake it and I shook it before I asked “So what do you two do on the set?” He said “Well I’m a writer and Kinkade over there is a cameraman. Also could you get us two frappuccinos.” I nodded as I got their coffees and handed to them before heading back to the repetitive day at Starbucks. Once I got out of work I headed back to the apartment to see that Pidge was working on a coding project and so I sat on the couch when I got an email and in the email was the script. I immediately opened the email to see the script and my part is apparently named Sebastian Mullins and I’m apparently gonna be a pretty large part across the first part of the season with finding Tessa. I was ecstatic about this as I went to sleep with the excitement of my first rehearsal.


	8. Chapter 8

Lance’s POV  
The next day I was pretty excited to get my script but I got up and did my daily run as usual. I had my earbuds in as I ran down the sidewalk with the sun slowly coming up in the sky. I didn’t go to Starbucks because I already got coffee at home to save money. Plus I was scared that Keith was gonna be there and that we’d have another confrontation. I barely avoided him last time and the idea of fighting him sent a chill down my spine. The fact that he was Shiro’s, my idol’s, brother did not change what looked like a semi-murderous look in his eye during both confrontations. I shook off the chill that went down my spine as I headed back to the apartment. Hunk had just woken up and was sitting on the couch working on his work when I came in and he said “Hey Lance.” and waved before going back to his work. I went over to my room and sat on my bed before grabbing my computer and logging in “Password: Biboy666.” an headed over to my email. I noticed that they had given us the script to the first episode and the summary of the season. I groaned when I noticed that I’d be working a lot with Keith but I was still excited by the summary and started to learn the lines throughout the day. My day was mostly uneventful as I watched ironic tik tok compilations and learned my lines. Hunk and I didn’t talk much but we said goodnight as both of us headed to bed.  
Keith’s POV  
I woke up to the alarm I set so that I woke up in plenty of time to get to the studio. I stretched out on my bed as I turned off the alarm I set on my phone. I got up and put on my PATD t-shirt I got at one of their concerts on and a pair of leggings. Then I grabbed my phone and headed to the kitchen where Pidge had already made eggs and said “Here eat your eggs before I have to go back and work on codes.” She put the eggs on the plate and headed out of the room. I could tell that she was busy with some new project so I finished up and headed out to the car. I usually prefer my bike but since the studio was pretty far away I had to take my car but when I got outside the car had a flat and I groaned as I picked up my phone to call Pidge and see if I could take her car but then I looked next to me and saw Lance Mcclain and he said “Hi Keith.” He waved sheepishly as he said “I see you have a flat could I offer you a ride since we’re both heading to the studio.” I said “Fine, considering I have no other choice.” I saw him as a creepy flirt even though he was a great actor. He showed me over to his blue car and I sat in the passenger’s seat. My blood boiled as he turned on beyonce and sang along obnoxiously. You see I have nothing wrong with beyonce but the combination of his singing and the fact that I was more of a PATD kind of guy made this whole situation get on my nerves. So I sneakily turned his spotify to PATD. He noticed immediately that I had changed it and said “Hey! Why’d you turn Beyonce?” I said “Because your obnoxious singing made “Single Ladies” unbearable.” He said “Well excuse me if you can’t see real talent.” He gestured to himself and I snorted “Real Talent? You wouldn’t know talent if it hit you in the back of the head.” He sneered at me and smacked me in the back of the head and said “Well how about you show me some talent!” I said “Fine I will! Just turn on Javert’s Suicide from Les miserables.” He went to his Spotify and turned it on and I started singing along with the track. I knew the words by heart considering I was Javert my junior year of high school. I focused on getting out the tone of Javert in this song right and I loved this song so at the time I was Javert. Lance was still driving but he seemed entranced when the song stopped and he said “Well I guess I was wrong. Anyway, how about we compromise on the music?” I said “Sure, Could we do Master of the House?” He nodded and put on Master of the House as we drove down the streets singing along. We listened to several Les Miserables songs until we pulled up to the front of Voltron Studios and Lance showed his ID to the security guard and we headed inside the studio. We both got out of the car and then suddenly a man with an orange mustache, who I recognized from the audition, came up to us and said, “Lance! My boy I didn’t realize that you were bringing our newest cast member.” Lance said, “Yeah his car got a flat.” Coran leaned in “Yeah, sure.” He winked and a bright blush spread across my face thinking he was implying something happened between me and Lance. I said “Anyway, where do you want me?” Coran said “Well I wanted you to get a tour of the set, get fitted for a costume, and to spend some time rehearsing with the cast.” I nodded “Okay, who’s gonna take me on a tour?” Coran said “Lance, would you be up to the task?” This seemed to snap Lance out of his daydreaming and he said “Sure.”


	9. Chapter 9

Lance’s POV  
I was hesitant about taking Keith on a tour so I just followed Coran’s order and took him around first to the main stage. I said “So here’s the one of the main sets we use that you saw the other day which is Liam’s house and as you know Liam’s room has changed quite a bit throughout season one. Keith seemed entranced by the set as he looked at all the small details and Lance smiled and walked up to him “So you are really into the show?” Keith said “Yeah, it really captured my attention and I really got into it plus I’m excited to join the cast.” I could see the excitement in his eyes and I said “Well I really hope you enjoy seasons two.” Keith nodded as I lead us over to some of the action sets which are mostly green screens and then we headed over to the special effects and design studio and I yelled out “Hey, Hunk!” Hunk yelled “Lance, what are you doing!” and I said “Come over here and say Hi to Keith.” Hunk rolled over here in his wheely chair and looked over at Keith “Hi Keith! So you’re the new castmate.” Keith shyly nodded at Hunk and said “Hi. So you’re one of the designers and Lance’s friend but could you show me some of the designs in the show.” Keith looked really excited and Hunk said “Yeah! Just come over to my desk.” Both of us walked into the room and I sat at the back of the room while Keith was incredibly interested in Hunk’s work. At this point I was happy that at least Keith was enjoying himself and I was a little jealous that he was talking more to Hunk than me but that was fine. Anyway, a couple minutes later I said “Okay, Keith we need to get you to costume and get you fitted. Also I’m sorry you didn’t get the full tour but Coran really needed to get you fitted for you costumes.” He nodded and said bye to Hunk before we both walked out and over to the costume department and walked in and I looked around before spotting Christine, head of costume department, and waving her over here. I said “Hey Christine this is Keith the newest cast member and he needs to get fit for a costume.” Christine nodded “Hi Keith I’m Christine, head of the costume department, and I’m gonna help you get fit for a costume.” Keith nodded “So you designed some of the costumes used in the show?” Christine nodded “Yeah I work on a lot of our main characters costumes and if you want me to show you some I could take you back to the costume closet? Considering that the fitting would only take a few minutes.” I said “Sure, I’ll be back in thirty minutes to take you over and rehearse with the cast.” Keith looked excited and nodded as I headed back to Coran. But as I was heading back the thought hit me that I wished I had spent more time with Keith and that thought pestered me all the way back to the main set.

 

Keith’s POV  
I looked around in wonder at the large costume room where a variety of costumes that I recognized from various episodes and I asked “Hey Christine where are all of Tessa’s costumes?” I was looking for them because they were always so weird and flashy and they’d be cool to see in person. She said “Tessa’s costumes are over that way.” She pointed to the right and I sprinted to the rack with Tessa’s clothes and immediately spotted some of my favorite costumes from her episodes. Next to her very cyberpunk vampire wardrobe I spotted Liam’s wardrobe and you could see some evolution of his character from a simple teen to a emo teen and from several designs he could see on the desk his emoness would become much worse. He laughed at some of the future designs and headed back to Christine and said “Well I’m ready to be fitted.” She nodded and told me to stand on the small platform and she took the measurements which was a relatively quick process and we had a nice conversation about the background workings of the show and once we were done I waved bye and then Lance came into the room and said “Now Mullet let’s head over to where we usually head over to where we usually practice.” I was incredibly annoyed at his chosen nickname for me but we just kept quiet on our way to a small studio where the cast members were all sitting in a circle and I sat in one of the chairs and Lance said “Okay guys here’s our newest cast member Keith.” Everyone said hi back and I felt extremely awkward since everyone seemed to know each other and then Allura came over to me and said “Hi my name is Allura and I play Tessa.” I said “Hi my name Keith.” She nodded and then headed back to her seat and then I expected Lance to go sit by her but he walked over and sat by me before saying “Okay guys let’s start our read-through of episode one.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my Garbage story!

Lance’s POV  
I was nervous before I opened up the script and I knew that the narrator would start. While he wouldn’t be on screen he was at the practice and he would be doing a recap of season one. The narrator's actual name was Rolo and since we did episode recaps usually he’d be in the studio every so often to practice, record, and occasionally play a background character. So Rolo started us off the speil of the last season “After Liam Haley finds out that vampires exist he gets deeply sucked into the vampire world as he accidently releases half of all monsters and tries not to expose himself. When he learns that he’s related to a old powerful vampire a new villain appears as a vampire who seeks to fully release all monsters and overrun the human world. Liam goes head to head with new powerful monsters and Tessa helps train him to master his new powers. This all comes to a head as Isaiah tries to fully open the monster world and Liam tries to stop him while sealing the monster world but Tessa comes along and battles Isaiah and Tessa doesn’t have time to get out of there so Liam seals the monster world with Tessa in it as well.” As he finishes his summary I remember the day we recorded that episode. Isaiah, his real name is Lotor, did a really good job that day and we all went out to celebrate with ice cream and I really haven’t seen Lotor since the end of last season but I saw him again as I was sitting across from him in this circle of metal chairs. He waved at me and I waved back as I said “I need someway to get tessa back.” I pretended to hit my head on my bedpost in frustration as I heard a doorbell ring. I got off the floor and walked downstairs hoping it to be the pizza I ordered but when I opened it I saw a vampire and asked “Who are you?” he said “I’m one of Tessa’s friends.” I let him in out of pure shock and said “Tessa never mentioned having any friends.” he laughed “Well Tessa has a life outside of you runt.” I gasped “How dare you call me a runt you know who I’m related to right.” he said “Yeah. But you’re still a newbie,” He booped my nose and smiled sarcastically “Anyway, name’s Sebastian Mullins.” I shook his hand “Liam Haley.” He sat on the couch and I said “So how are we gonna get Tessa out of the monster realm?” Sebastian replied “Well I think I might have a way to do so.” I was shocked “What is it?” I hadn’t even noticed the fact that he had already grabbed an orange juice and he said “Well this is definitely gonna involve a road trip.” The scene would then cut away to Tessa and Isaiah and I sat back down in the metal chair. It was hard to go back to the real world when I was incredibly absorbed in anyway I sat back down next to Keith who looked like he was shaking with fear and I whispered “You did good man.” He looked over at me “You really think?” I said “Yeah.” He seemed elated at my praise. Then I turned back to the scene that just started and Tessa rubbed her head at her rough landing in the monster landing. She groaned “Well that was a rough landing.” She looked over at Isaiah who was still knocked out cold from the landing and she looked furious at him. She tried to get up but then she realized that she had sprained her ankle and couldn’t get up. She knew that monsters would come after them soon since they could smell vampires. She heard a groan and looked over at Isaiah who was waking up. Isaiah looked around at the fiery hellscape around them and saw the injured Tessa. He laughed and Tessa said “What are you laughing about?” Isaiah said “Well you’re injured and I remembered to cast a protection spell around myself so you will wither here and I’ll be able get out of here. He snapped his fingers but nothing happened. Tessa laughed “Well it seems that you forgot about that one little rule where you can’t use magic here.” She laughed and then she heard a growl. She asked “What was that?” Then it panned back to me and Keith so we both got out out of our chairs and headed back to where we sat and I said “So where would we half to go?” Sebastian said “Well we’d have to go to the other entrance to the monster world.” I was surprised “What!” He said “Yeah genius there is a second entrance to the monster world in Washington and since you sealed up one entrance we have to go to the other entrance to get them out.” I said “Well Washington D.C. isn’t much of a drive.” He smacked me “I meant Washington State runt.” I said “Well that isn’t so bad I mean all that is would be a couple days road trip.” Sebastian said “No because you opened one entrance you also opened the other and you only sealed up one of the two entrances but luckily this works to our advantage if we want to get Tessa back.” I reluctantly nodded and said “Then first we need to gather supplies. Which means let’s go to the grocery store.” It flashes back to Tessa as I sit down with Keith and ask “So are you excited for this air?” He said “Yeah, I honestly am really nervous.” I laughed “So am I.” Then Tessa said “We need to move!” Isaiah said “Why do you think I would help you?” she laughed “Well I’m the only one of us who knows how to navigate the monster world.” The color drained from Isaiah’s face and said “Fine!” before picking her up from the ground and being chased by some unseen monsters. Then it flashes back to me and Sebastian as we’re shopping at the grocery store and I was grabbing toothpaste for Sebastian off the shelf and he said “So humans have all their stuff in one store?” I laughed “Yeah, how did you not know that?” he said “Well excuse you I’ve been in hiding since the 1700’s.” I laughed “So you’re an old man!” He said “Well at least I’m not a newbie.” I kept laughing and poking fun at his age until we got out of the store and put the stuff in the car. Once we got home there was a montage of us packing. Until he said “Well let’s get going.” Then it flashed to a mysterious villain in the shadows laughing maniacally. Once we all finished packing up our stuff I went up to Keith and said “Hey where ya going?” He said “Home.” I said “Well home is not an option your going out with us.” I pointed at Lotor, Allura, and Hunk.  
Keith’s POV  
I felt a little awkward going out with Lance and his friends considering that I only knew two of them by their characters but I walked behind the group as we walked toward the ice cream place that was near the studio. I could tell that they hadn’t talked for a while but the good part of today was that I was praised by Lance and that made me feel great. Anyway, we entered the ice cream shop and were seated at a small booth with the five of us and Isaiah said “Hi Keith, I’m Lotor, or as you know me Isaiah.” and the man next to him said “Hi Keith, I’m Hunk and I work on special effects and stuff for the series.” and then a waiter came to the table and asked “Wha-OMG you guys are the cast of Tales of the Bitten.” Lance said “Yep that’s right would you like a picture?” the waiter, who’s name was Bradley, was pretty nice and Lance, Allura, and Lotor took selfies with him. Then we all ordered I said “I’ll have cookie dough.” Lance said “I’ll have rainbow sherbet.” Lotor said “I’ll have Green Tea.” Hunk said “Really Lotor, green tea.” Lotor said “Hey it’s good!” then Hunk said “I’ll have rocky road.” Bradley took our orders back to the kitchen and a couple minutes later he came back with our cones and we all ate the ice cream and had a good time. I also learned that we were all theater nerds and this lead to us singing “Do you hear the people sing?” very loudly and one of the employees having to quiet us down. We all broke into uproarious laughter as he went back behind the counter and I turned over to Lance and saw that he looked cute when he was laughing. I blushed a bright red until the laughing turned into him doubled over coughing and we all laughed. Then I asked “So do you guys want to come over to my apartment?” they all nodded and said “Yeah that would be fun!.” We walked out of the Baskin and Robbins talking about today and our schedules before we got in the car and drove in the direction of my apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

Lance’s POV  
Allura drove the car and Lotor sat in the passenger’s seat while the rest of were crammed in the back. I asked Keith “So do you like my friends?” Hunk playfully shouldered Keith and he said “Yeah they've been pretty nice to me.” And Hunk said “Now what do you think of Lance?” Keith said Jokingly “He’s an ass. But at least he has okay music taste.” The car laughed and I said “Am I at least hot.” Keith said “That's your one good quality.” I joined in the laughter as Allura continued driving and we finally reached Keith's apartment building. I noticed that our buildings were only a couple blocks apart. He briefly chuckled at the coincidence sand then went back to staring through the window. I noticed that it was raining when we got out and we got in the building we were all soaking wet and headed to the elevator. While we were waiting for the elevator I looked over at Keith and his hair looked great when he was shaking the water out of his wet hair. I blushed a bright red as we headed up to Keith’s apartment and and he opened the apartment and I saw a small girl sitting in the middle of the living room playing a video game that looked similar to space invaders. I said “Nice apartment. Who’s your roommate?” Keith said “Well that’s my friend Pidge.” Pidge seemed distracted enough to not notice us until Keith came up behind her and tapped her shoulder “Pidge, we have guests.” She turned around and her eyes widened when she saw us and she ran up to us and said in disbelief “Are you really the cast of Tales of the Bitten?” then Allura said “Yeah and you must be Keith’s friend who I met the other day.” She blushed and stuttered “Y-you still remember me?” Allura laughed “Come on now who wouldn’t remember a gorgeous girl like you.” and then Pidge’s face turned bright red and she looked like she was about to faint. Then Allura said “Anyway this is Lance,” she gestured to me then continued “But you may know him as Liam or “America’s newest heartthrob” according to Alkari magazine.” I looked over and saw Keith giggling into his sleeve and I said “So you can’t believe they named me america’s newest heartthrob!” Keith “Yeah, you don’t quite fit the role. Plus this is coming from a trashy tabloid.” Then Allura said “And next to Lance is Hunk who is a special effects genius. So he works on the show.” Hunk waved and Pidge waved back. Then Allura said “And finally there’s Lotor who plays Isaiah.” Lotor said “Hey.” Then Pidge said “Would you like a tour around the apartment?” We all responded “Yes.” I looked back and noticed that Keith seemed a bit uncomfortable but he didn’t speak up so we started the tour. First, Pidge showed us the kitchen then the living room and the bathroom and her own room, which was a hodgepodge of technology and fangirl stuff. Finally, we got to the interesting stuff which was Keith’s room and then he blocked us from coming in. Pidge said “Why aren’t you letting them in?” Keith said “Because I like to keep my stuff private.” Pidge said “Are you afraid of Lance seeing your assload of fandom shit.” Keith sighed and moved aside and Pidge opened the door and I saw a treasure trove of books, pop figures, cd’s of musical soundtracks, posters, board and card games and a mix of manga and comics. I said “Keith this is awesome!” I pulled my attention over to the shelf of comics and noticed one that caught my eye I said “So Keith you’re into the umbrella academy.” Keith nodded and I said “So what do you think of the new adaptation of it?” Keith’s eyes lit up as he explained his thoughts on the comic vs the show. I saw that little spark in his eye and decided that he looked cute when he was passionate. Then I looked over to another wall and saw a poster for the tales of the bitten where my shirt was off and laughed “Dude you have that cheesy poster of me without a shirt on.” We all looked over at the poster and laughed while Keith turned a bright red and then Allura said “Wait Keith you have monsters and mana.” Keith nodded and said “Yeah, did you wanna play a game?” Pidge said “Hell yeah.” as we walked back to the living room to play a game of monsters and mana. We all sat down at the Kitchen table as Pidge took the pieces out of the box and set up the cool holographic board. Keith asked “So who’s gonna be the Dm?” I said “Well when we usually play Monsters and Mana Hunk is the DM. So Hunk are you up for your old role?” Hunk nodded and said “Let us obtain the carbohydrates!” He goes on to explain the rules to Lotor, who is the only one of us who hasn’t played, and then we started with character creation and went through an adventure of mostly us laughing. With me, allura, Pidge, Lotor, and Princess Keith, I dared him to be a princess, on a an adventure to stop an evil warlock. Allura decided to be a ranger with pretty good aim, Pidge is a pretty Badass Druid, Lotor is a wizard, I’m a charismatic rogue, and Keith is a princess fighter. This crew made up for a pretty interesting crew and the reason Keith is a princess is because I pushed him to do this over a conversation if a disney princess would make a good fighter and so now Keith is a princess who escaped an unwanted marriage and is now running with our crew. The entire experience was certainly interesting since I either seduced or stole things, and our entire party would just smash to death enemies in an instant. It took us a while with Hunk giving us constant enemies and the constant bickering between all of us about what to do and so it was around midnight when we finished the quest. We were all cheering around the table when we finished and then Pidge said “Now for the celebration!” Keith groaned and I asked “What is this celebration?” Keith sighed “Well celebration usually means truth or dare.” I cheered “Whoop! Let’s go sit on the floor.” We all sat in a circle and I said “I’ll go first. Keith, truth or dare?” Keith looked surprised and thought for a second before saying “Truth.” I thought for a second about what I would say and then I had a devious idea. I chuckled “Who was your first crush?” Keith blushed red and said “Well there was this incredibly annoying kid in my middle school who would tease the crap out of me. But unfortunately I fell hard for him and then one summer he moved away and when I found out I was devastated. I ended up crying my eyes out that day.” Keith laughed a little and I thought for a minute bout the possibility that his first crush was me. Considering that I moved late into middle school and there was this kid that I would pick on. But I moved the notion to the back of my brain as we continued and Keith said “Pidge, truth or dare?” Pidge said “Dare.” Keith looked at Pidge and said “I dare you to blindfold yourself, take three random ingredients out of the fridge, combine them, and eat the dish.” Pidge looked a little nervous about about this but she said “I’ll do it.” She went over to kitchen, and put on a blindfold before wandering over to the fridge. We all laughed as she bumped into the fridge and then opened the fridge and grabbed the first thing on the shelf, which was vodka, and then she grabbed a carton of eggs, then she grabbed mayonnaise. She then took off the blindfold and saw what she had to work with and said “So can I use a couple more ingredients.” Keith thought about it for a moment and said “Yep.” Then Pidge said “All right then I’m making vodka deviled eggs.” We all sat around as she cooked up some deviled eggs and reenacting the two shots of vodka vine. Then after around 30 minutes the vodka deviled eggs were done. Pidg said “Voila the vodka deviled eggs are done plus I included a shot of vodka for afterwords. Pidge ate one of them and had a shot before saying “Come on! Try them.” She gestured us toward the counter and all of us had a deviled egg and a shot. Then we all sat down and at the moment we were all buzzed and Pidge said “Okay Allura, truth or dare.” Allura said “Dare.” Pidge had a devious look on her face and said “Thennnnnn I dare you,” she pointed at Allura then continued “To kiss me on the lips.” Keith chuckled before leaning over to me and whispering “This is Pidge’s fourth time with alcohol so it doesn’t take much for her to get a little tipsy.” I stifle my laughter as I looked back to the situation at hand. Allura was blushing a bright red s she leaned next to Pidge and kissed her on the lips. Pidge kissed back and Lotor whistled as the rest of us broke into laughter while Pidge and Allura were blushing a bright red. Then Allura said “Okay Lotor, truth or dare?” Lotor said “Dare.” Allura thought about her dare for a second and said “Well since I made you do it the last time. Let’s have a reprise. I dare you to streak and run up and down the sidewalks for five minutes.” We all laughed as Lotor said “Fine, TO THE LOBBY!” We all took the elevator and ran into the lobby. I looked over and saw that the security guard didn’t care so we chanted “Do It, Do It, Do It!” Then we watched Lotor streak as he ran up and down the block and got many strange looks from a couple of people who were out pretty late considering that it was 1 a.m. We were all laughing our asses off as Lotor finally came inside and put his clothes on and we headed back up to Keith’s apartment. Once we got back inside Lotor said “Okay Hunk, truth or dare?” Hunk considered for a moment and said “Truth.” Lotor said “Okay then, do you have a crush on Shay?” Hunk turned a bright red and I laughed as I thought about Shay from the design apartment. I could tell from the time they met the Hunk had a crush on her. Then Hunk said “Yeah, I have a crush on her.” We all laughed as I said “Dude we need to set you to up on a date.” Hunk blushed an even brighter red as Hunk said “Alright then Lance truth or dare?” I didn't’ want to be called a chicken so I said “Dare.” Hunk said “I dare you to kiss Keith on the lips.” I blushed a bright red as I thought about his dare but I played off my nerves and said “Challenge accepted.” I leaned over to a blushing Keith and kissed him on the lips and to my surprise he kissed back. That moment seemed to last forever and I didn’t want it to end until we stopped and we seperated quickly. We all laughed and continued playing Truth or Dare.  
Keith’s POV  
As the night continued I didn’t pay much attention to what was going on around me as I just answered truth to truth or dare every time I was asked mostly questions about growing up with Shiro and learning about Adam. I just gave half-hearted answers as the kiss consumed my thoughts. I tried to push it to the back of my mind but just couldn’t focus. The next time I noticed anything it was 3 am and Pidge was passed out, from her last dare which was chugging some expired milk and I don’t expect her to feel too good in the morning, and everyone else seemed tired so I said “How about we go to bed?” Everyone agreed and we all claimed the couches while Lance slept on the floor below him. They moved Pidge into her room while Allura slept next to her just in case she threw up in the morning. I pulled the blanket over myself and slowly went to sleep. I rubbed my eyes then he noticed that he fell on top of Lance. I blushed as I got off of the sleeping Lance. At the time I had a small headache and so I went into the kitchen to make some coffee. As I entered the kitchen he heard the coffee maker already running. I figured that Hunk or Allura might already be up. I walked into the Kitchen and noticed a cup of coffee ready for me on the counter. I took the cup and a voice said “So you definitely need the coffee.” I looked up and saw Shiro standing by the coffee maker I sighed “How did you get into my apartment.” Shiro laughed “Well you left your door unlocked.” I said “That doesn’t explain why you’re here.” Shiro said “Well I wanted to know how rehearsal went and I was in the neighborhood so I came by and your door was unlocked so I went in and saw you and saw all of you passed out on the couches. Then I adventured further and saw Pidge puking into the toilet with Allura helping,” Shiro sighed “What stupid decisions did you make last night.” I spent the next thirty minutes explaining to him the sleepover we had last night over breakfast. Eventually everyone was awake, except Pidge who was currently really sick and Allura who was tending to her, then by the time I finished my coffee I received a text and it said “Dear Keith, In one hour I require you to be down at the studio to record part one of the two part premiere then we will give you the script for the second part. Sincerely, Coran.” I said “Okay then let’s head to the studio.”


End file.
